


Eclipsed [T]

by aphchiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Prompt: Ivan and Alfred as medieval-fantasy RPG characters archetypes.[Rated T for light mentions of assault]





	Eclipsed [T]

**_Eclipsed_ **

Boisterous laughter came from the Bowman & Arms tavern, and the sounds of hoots and hollers that followed could be heard echoing throughout the small village. 

Inside, a ruddy faced knight received many a clap on the back after having downed his fourth mug of mead that night. His butterscotch blonde hair flew wildly in all directions, cowlick protruding proudly from his head, bobbing and weaving with every action he took. He was the perfect knight - heroic, obnoxious, ruggedly tanned and a strapping body simply screamed chivalrous youth. Freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, the backs of his hands, down the side of his neck. He was the golden child of the gods. With a surprisingly low alcohol tolerance.

The staggering Cavalier caught many hooded leers as he tried to make his way to his room in the inn across the street. It was only when he was outside did one take action - some nameless man slammed his tipsy form to the wall and began a messy and painful assault on his mouth as he pawed at his clothing, scraggly beard scraping his chin, leaving a greasy mark. Alfred, while he was extremely drunk, realized this was not what he wanted and tried to shove the man away, but the man simply pinned his arms above his head and ran a dirty and calloused hand up his shirt, filthy nails scraping pure and untouched skin. Alfred squirmed uncomfortably, upset. He wanted to leave, and quickly. Much to his drunken alarm, the man began to drag him to the ground, sitting on top of him and pinning him to do as he pleases with-

-before he was thrown off in an incredible display of force.

Alfred glanced up groggily, immensely thankful that the man was gone, only to lay eyes on a Necromancer.

He was the exact mold of a proper Necromancer, too. A simple dark cloak billowed around his wide form, tied together by a rope binding and a few silver clasps. Long platinum hair framed his incredibly pale face, violet eyes flashing and deep creases forming between his eyebrows as he spat something angrily in a language Alfred didn’t understand. High boots were laced to his knees, trapping billowing pants and a simple undershirt beneath his cloak. He was, Alfred allowed himself to admit in his drunken haze, an extremely handsome man.

The other man scampered away quickly, muttering dark words and wiping away blood from where the Necromancer had heartily punched him in the jaw. Alfred swallowed dryly, dreading what came next. He had never been fond of their kind. 

But much to his surprise, the man turned to him with concern alight in his eyes and sprawled across his face.

“Can you stand?” He said softly, offering a hand. Alfred tried to clasp it but missed, his hand falling and slapping the wall behind him painfully. The man winced. Then, before Alfred’s hammered mind could process what was happening, he was lifted into bridal style by the mysterious stranger as he began to walk. Alfred blinked a few times, confused. He was A) not dead, which was strange considering the man holding him was of such a dark breed of wizard, and B) being held with a strange gentleness he had not received since he was young. Desperately, he tried to form words. They ended up a garbled mess.

“Wuss yer nahm?”

The man glanced down at him, face alight with moonlight. He yielded a small smile. 

“Ivan.”

Ivan… it suited him.

Ivan continued his brisk pace and arrived to the inn Alfred was originally headed to. Once he checked the smashed man in, he brought him to his room and gently lowered him onto his bed. When he turned to leave, Alfred gave a warped yelp. Ivan turned around, alarmed, and started when he noticed Alfred was crying.

“Why do you cry, маленький? Did he hurt you?”

Alfred sniffled pathetically as he raised a hand and pointed towards his chest clumsily.

“Stay wi’ meh, Van.”

Ivan’s face went from alarm and melted into a strange mixture of sadness and… love?

“I am sorry, but I cannot.”

At there words, Alfred began to cry harder, clutching his stomach. Ivan  _tsk_ ed and walked over to him, gathering the boy in his arms and pressing him to his chest gently.

“Hush, дорогой. It will be all right.”

They stayed like this for a few minutes more, Alfred calming down, cradled in his arms as Ivan pressed his lips to Alfred’s ear and cooed comforting words in a language Alfred did not understand. When he finally detached himself from the heavily intoxicated knight, he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek to clear a tear that had fallen. Then, he rose and left to exit the room, stopping before opening the door.

“Perhaps we will meet again one day, маленький цветок,” he murmured. When he received no response, he turned to look at Alfred, only to find that he had fallen asleep. Ivan smiled sadly. Perhaps this was better.

And the two parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series of "RusAme/AmeRus writing requests". If you would like to request something, you can either do so directly on Ao3 or via my Tumblr (@aphchiptease).
> 
> Translations:  
> маленький - Little one  
> дорогой - Darling  
> маленький цветок - Little flower


End file.
